Strom Marocannus
History Strom the Spinomon was part of the Paleozoic Sovereignty. He served in the military under King Aegyptu, the ruler of the Paleozoic Sovereingty. His latest mission was to serve as a messenger between the Sovereignty and the Rebels of the Harmonious Republic. The mission that he was tasked with bothered him greatly, for he was the one who was supposed to tell the Rebels that the Paleozoic Sovereignty would remain neutral and not offer them any assistance. Strom attempted to reason with Aegyptu, saying that they should help the Rebels not only indirectly but directly. He wanted them to take part in bringing an end to the Dramon Empire's conquest. Aegyptu admonished him and reminded him that he was his messenger, not his advisor. Frustrated with the Paleozoic Sovereignty's stance and Aegyptu's thick-headedness, Strom left to travel on his own after delivering the message. He wandered the desert until he stumbled across a lone DinoRexmon, named Ranney, who was looking for the Paleozoic Sovereignty. The two decided to have a friendly scuffle and they came to a draw. The two formed a friendship and from then on travelled through the desert, eventually becoming best friends. One night, while Strom was asleep, Ranney was approached by Gotungir and his suboordinate, Ishton, and faced with an ultimatum, either he had to give Strom to them, who knew where the rebel HQ was from his messenger mission, or Ranney's brother would be killed. After a lot of painstaking thinking, Ranney later knocked out the sleeping Strom and Ishton got Dramon to come and take him back to their capital. Strom was then imprisoned and tortured by Daehak. He refused to talk out of pure spite of the Dramons and so that no Rebels would be killed as a result of him. A result of this torture was two crossing scars on his chest and a deep grudge on both them, the Paleozoic Sovereignty, and his former friend, Ranney. Strom was released when it was clear he wouldn't talk, after Gotungir learned about a development that made Strom's knowledge obsolite. Gotungir decided to let him live, both because he made a vow not to kill him, and so when he returned to the Paleozoic Sovereignty he'd serve as a warning to them to not to cross the Dramon Empire. Instead, however, Strom, who was burning with rage, retraced his steps and sought out the Rebel's HQ, but collapsed upon the way. When he arrived, his wounds were treated and there was debate whether to accept him into their ranks or not. It was Braon who brought him to their camp and first accepted him. The Commander took him under his wing when he realized Strom's knack for tactics. Commander Braon taught him much, and it wasn't long until Strom became a valuable member of the Rebels. Personality Strom is typically always sarcastic, rather pessimistic, prickly, and gruff, though he is capable of havng a light-hearted side when he's around friends and enjoys joking and playing around. He's the first to point out the flaws in plans, especially more reckless and daring ones. Needless to say, Strom isn't the best digimon to have around when it comes to morale. He's cunning as a tactician off the battlefield and is a brutal fighter on it, though he usually manages to keep a cool head except in the most dire of circumstances. When his more primal emotions get the better of him, he's often driven by these emotions (most noticeably by anger.) Ever since Ranney's betrayal and the Dramon's torture of him, Strom became increasingly distrusting of others and his anger flares up exponentially whenever there's mention of a traitor. When deeply angered, Strom's quick to jump to conclusions, overriding his usual 'think-before-leaping' style present in normal situations. If there's one thing that can be said about Strom, it's that he can hold a grudge and has a lot of trouble forgiving others. He has since attempted to remain emotionally distant from others, trying to avoid friendships if he can (other than Braon) so that he won't run the risk of being betrayed again. He's a lonely individual and doesn't think he'd be able to have a normal relationship with anybody, but he comes to figure that he's better off that way. Being a dinosaur digimon, Strom considers himself seperate from the Rebels, however, he also considers himself seperate from the Paleozoic Sovereignty. He also tends to be a horrible judge of character on first impressions in most cases. Due to the events in Civil War and his guilt and friendship in relation to Ragna, Strom became much more trusting of his comrades... to an extent. Bad luck seemed to follow him around during the Dark Reign, slowly breaking Strom down. His growing love for Nova was unrequitted when she fell in love with Gatmuz after the first battle, though his feelings for her remained. The friends and comrades he lost either to death or something else (Braon, Quintus, Ranney and Karmas, to name a few) proved to further take their toll on Strom. Every so often, he would feel the hopelessness of the situation. In addition to this, the Dramon data from the Wyrmflame changed him further. He became more savage and began to enjoy the slaying of his foes. The way the Draconic data affected him terrified Strom greatly; he was worried he'd become a primal craeture who wished only to kill. This fear was solidified by Strom's drive for revenge on Samhain and Nidhogg, for killing Braon and Quintus, respectively, as well as his grudges towards Hyperion, Gatmuz, Balion and Ajax. The only thing that kept him stable was his friends, particularly Rai, Karasu, and Osiris. The mess of emotions and flaws inside of him caused Strom to become introspective and self-pitying. As a result of peptalks from Braon's spirit and Rai telling him that he wasn't a monster and that he would always have friends in life or death, Strom begun to take control of himself again. The scars of Dark Reign would leave Strom changed and insecure, but he would become more like his old self as time went on. In his Examon form, he would use his abilities to ascend into the exosphere whenever he needed a peaceful place to calm him down. Civil War In the initial defence of a Dramon attack upon the Rebels, Strom was under the leadership of Commander Braon. He was sent charging through the Dramon's ground ranks, headed straight for Daehak. Strom fought and defeated the Breakdramon, Viserion, before assisting other Rebel soldiers in fighting Daehak until the Dramon retreat. He was one of the soldiers handpicked by Commander Goliath to be a part of the team sent to assassinate the Three Great Dramon. As one of the artillery support squad, he reluctantly charged the capital to assist the others when they rushed in to help the strike team. Upon the mission failing, he heard about the traitor and immediately suspected Ragna due to his Dramon roots, thus starting a bitter rivalry between the two. Strom and the other survivors became known as the Avengers. He then sortied with the Avengers and took part in the defence of the Royal Hive, where his grudge against Daehak became clear. After an argument with his fellow Avengers, the Spinomon grudgingly agreed to help his old home of the Paleozoic Sovereignty. After assisting in Imego's near-defeat in the battle, Strom reunited with Ranney and met the DinoRexmon with violent hostility, having to be pulled off of his former friend by King Aegyptu. The Avengers then returned to headquarters and departed again to save some prisoners from the Celestial Sphere and meet with the Leomon and Garurumon tribes, during which Arahon (who went off to meet Imego) was captured by Imego and the traitor. In the battle, Hyperion defeated Daehak, which infuriated Strom. Upon travelling to the Royal Hive and hearing about Arahon, Strom lashed out at Ajax, blaming him for what happened and saying he should have listened to him. After a brief tussle, Strom apologized and the group returned back to the Rebel HQ, where suspicions about the traitor intensified. The Avengers decided to try a risky operation to rescue Arahon, in which they encountered Imego's Kaiser Mode. As the Civil War progressed in tragic turns for the worst (losing Rai, Karasu, and Valra within minutes of each other), Strom started to befriend his once-rival, Ragna, who he had previously suspected (wrongfully) was the traitor leaking Rebel information to the Dramons. Just as the two were becoming friends, Ragna gave his life in the final battle against Imego. The Spinomon was anguished by this, and Strom took the late-Ragna's sword, Wyrmflame, which cut his hand in the process. When the Avengers were reverted to rookie level by Gog-Magog, Strom elected Ajax to be the one who they would give their power to and he handed him the Wyrmflame. Strom then gave the power he had to Ajax. Pre-Dark Reign Dark Reign Strom, alongside Ranney, goes on the run from the Diaboromon hordes, hoping to gather the dispersed Avengers. They come across a village and Strom is overjoyed, albeit confused, to see Rai and Karasu alive and well. They then meet in the ruins of the Celestial Sphere, where Strom took an eye to Nova, which quickly developed into a crush. However, Strom was quickly distracted by Ajax's recount of the failed mission he led. Strom was devestated by the news of Braon's death, and it took his rage to whole new levels. The scar on Strom's left hand, caused by the Wyrmflame, would occasionally burn with pain, especially when Strom's intense emotions grow. The Spinomon knew there was power attached to the scar, but he was afraid to harness it, unsure of what would happen or what he'd become. After Ranney left to defend a village, Quintus, a Growlmon guide, befriended Strom, and eventually sacrificed himself when blocking Nidhogg's attack which was aimed at Strom. In pain and fury, Strom tapped into the power and attained the Drake Evolution which turned him into Examon. Strom's growing rage and anguish dominated him throughout Dark Reign, reaching apexes when thinking Nova was dead (where he announced his love for her in sorrow), in his fight with Nidhogg, and when Samhain used his intense, darker emotions and flaws to manipulate him, bringing him to a heap on the ground in one instance. At one point, Strom was ready and willing to kill Arahon (who was inside Nidhogg), but the words of Ragna's spirit inside of him brought Strom to his senses and caused him to instead save Arahon. After that, Strom finally slew his rival, Nidhogg, and avenged Quintus' sacrifice. After this, Samhain manipulated Strom with his words and the power of Wrath, twice respectively, and brought him into such states that , Rai and Braon (who was in ghost-form) gave Strom hope and allowed him to see past the darkness that enveloped him. Strom assisted in destroying The Black King and the Dark Reign ended. Strom was reunited with Ranney and he told Nova that he would see through his promise to her, if she wanted. Strom then carved out a landscape that was to be used for a large monument to the fallen. Strom paid his respects to his fallen friends and comrades here. Relationship with Other Characters With Ragna: Upon the failed assassination mission, Strom immediately suspected Ragna as the traitor due to his Dramon data, and Strom's own experiences with Dramon in the past. As time went on, Strom suspected Ragna further, and became cynical of his poetic take on the war. In an attempt to fluster Ragna, Strom announced that Ragna had a crush on Valra, which ironically worked to Ragna's advantage. After Valra, Rai, and Karasu died and Goliath was revealed to be the traitor, Strom realized how wrong he had been all that time and felt deep guilt over what he put him through in combination with deaths of his fellow Avengers. In the final battle, Strom started to befriend Ragna, hoping to make amends for his suspicions. In the final battle, Ragna's words of putting the past behind them and moving towards the future had a profound impact on Strom and was one of the primary causes for forgiving Ranney. Also in the final battle, Strom cut his hand on the Wyrmflame sword and unwittingly took in some of Ragna's Dramon data. Strom was worried that this was changing him into a more rage-filled, primal digimon, but this was not necessarily the case. In fact, Ragna's data served to show Strom what was right and prevent him from killing Arahon Alpha who was inside Nidhogg in the final battle of Dark Reign. With Ranney: Ranney met Strom while they were both travelling through the desert and, after they fought, quickly became best friends. However, Ranney was confronted by Gotungir and told that he would either have to give them Strom or his brother would be killed. He reluctantly agreed, but was wrought with guilt over it and made Gotungir promise not to kill Strom. The Spinomon was then take prisoner and was filled with disbelief, pain and rage upon finding out that Ranney betrayed him. His best friend's decision left him cynical and distrusting of those around him. The next time he saw Ranney, who was overjoyed that he was alive, he met him with blows before being seperated him. It was because of Braon and Ragna that Strom started to forgive him. In Dark Reign, they were on good terms once again. However, Ranney was often the target whenever Strom needed to vent his frustration and sadness, and this eventually built up until Ranney had enough and demanded that he told him what was wrong. The two parted ways when Ranney offered to stay behind to protect a refugee camp. After losing so much, one of the few things that kept Strom going was his friendship with Ranney. They happily reunited at the end of Dark Reign. With Braon: Commander Braon first met Strom when the dinosaur told the Rebels that they would not be offering them any aid. Later, he saw him again when Strom collapsed and barely holding on not far from their headquarters. Braon took him back to his tent and had him healed. When Strom woke up, he told him of what happened, and the two quickly bonded. When Apollo showed suspicion towards Strom's arrival, Commander Braon defended him and stated that he truly wanted to join the Rebels. Strom then shared his tactical input of a situation, impressing the Commander. Braon then said that he could use Strom as something as an apprentice, to which Apollo agreed. The Justimon became Strom's best friend and the only person who he trusted. Braon served as a mixture of a big brother, a best friend, and a mentor towards Strom. He was always willing to offer him his advice, and would never second guess putting Strom in his place, even violently, if he needed to. He also occasionally enjoyed throwing friendly insults at the Spinomon. Despite all that, he did care about Strom and he helped to ease his hatred of Ranney and suspicions of Ragna. In Dark Reign, Strom was devastated upon learning of Braon's death at the hands of Samhain. From then on, he would attack his enemies in a merciless rage. Braon's death and his want for vengeance against Samhain was Strom's driving force throughout Dark Reign. When in Belial's dream state, where the Peacemakers were shown what they wanted most, Strom imagined Braon as alive and well, being the first to greet him, until Strom's darker, rage-filled side took over and distorted his dream. During the last battle, Samhain manipulated Strom's emotions and flaws, bringing Strom to his knees in a terrified, self-hating, anger-filled state. When Theron and the deceased forces came to do battle, Braon approached Strom in his state and tried to snap him out of it. He told him that Strom would always have his friends, even in death, echoing Rai's words to Strom earlier. In addition to his caring words, it took a few angry slaps from the Justimon to bring him to his senses. Afterwards, Strom and Braon did battle a final time. When all of the Avengers where fighting Samhain, Strom attacked with everything he had to avenge Braon. After the final battle, Strom added Braon's name to the memorial to the fallen. With Nova: Upon first meeting Nova at the start of Dark Reign, Strom immediately developed a crush on her, as evident with his stammering upon introducing himself. He continued to show care towards her, such as when carrying her and Gatmuz after their Burst Modes broke in the first battle, and later in that battle, when Nova took her Ruin Mode, Strom tried to snap her out of it. At the end of that battle, when Nova and Gatmuz realized their feelings for each other, Strom was heartbroken, which continued to affect him as time went on. Despite this, he still cared about her, as shown when she was shown about to kiss him in Belial's dreamstate and when he tried to protect her when she was unconscious during the fight with Volund. When the Avengers divided into Ajax and Osiris' two groups, Nova and Gatmuz went with Osiris, so Strom went with Ajax partially because it pained him too much to be around them. When Nova was badly wounded in the fight against Abaddon, a horrified Strom assumed she was dead and proceeded to announce to her his love in a pained roar. He then fought savagely against Abaddon. When Gatmuz died, Strom took Nova's wounded form over to Osiris for healing. It saddened him to see her pain upon learning of Gatmuz's death, and Strom later told her that after they had defeated Samhain, he would be there for her if she needed him. After Samhain was defeated, Strom reitterated to her that he was there for her. Nova learned of Strom's feelings when Osiris told her before departing to parts unknown. With Rai: '''Strom met Rai a week after he was brought to the Rebel camp by Commander Braon. He is often the primary butt of Rai's jokes, and, in turn, Strom often retaliates in kind, typically with sarcasm that Rai fails to pick up on. Strom thinks Rai a reckless blowhard who will probably get them all killed at some point. Despite this, they occasionally work together, such as during the assassination mission. When Strom announces that he didn't care if the Paleozoic Sovereignty was destroyed or not, Rai angrily puts him in his place. The Spinomon responds antagonistically, but deep down he knows that Rai is right. Throughout the Civil War, the two have a good working relationship. When Rai, along with Karasu and Valra, die at Imego's hands, Strom was put into a state of horrified shock and proceeded to break into tears upon returning to the Rebel base. In Dark Reign, Strom is shocked and overjoyed upon learning of Rai and Karasu's revival, proceeding to greet them with a crushing hug after killing the Diaboromon who chased them. Afterwards, their friendship becomes much more prominant. Rai is often the one to try to boost Strom's spirits when he's feeling hopeless. He was also extremely excited at Strom's evolution to Examon. When the group split in two, Rai went with Osiris while Strom went with Ajax. Rai tearfully made him promise that he wouldn't die, and he told him that things would get better. Touched by this, Strom promised Rai that he wouldn't die. When Samhain first toyed with Strom mind, Rai was the one who snapped him out of it, telling him that he wasn't a monster and that he would always have friends, even if they were dead. Braon later echoed this sentiment. The GoldRapidmon also seems particularly invested in Strom's love life. '''With Quintus : With Hyperion: With Ajax: During Civil War, Strom and Ajax would have the occasional disagreement over what to do, but worked more or less well together. When Arahon was captured, Strom blamed Ajax and lashed out at him, bringing the two to blows. During the last battle, Strom also elected Ajax to be the one to strike down Gog-Magog and handed him the Wyrmflame to do so, accidentally cutting himself in the process. In Dark Reign, the two were much less amiable. Ajax often berated Strom from his pessimism and protectiveness of his deceased friends. Strom initially agreed with Ajax's reprimands to an extent, but he later lost the respect he once held for the former leader, dismissing his words. The Spinomon's dislike of Ajax continued to grow, but he fought alongside him nonetheless. Strom was disenchanted with the way that Ajax had become, and it's possible that a tiny bit of Strom blamed him for the failed attempt on Samhain's life that left his friend Braon dead. When they found out that a good portion of the team that Ajax led was still alive, Ajax's feeling emerged and Strom started understand why he was the way he was. When Ajax broke off from Osiris' group and wanted to lead a team to kill Samhain, Strom joined him, his sorrow of Nova's love of Gatmuz and his want for revenge against Samhain winning out. During the resulting fight, Ajax became Megidramon, which terrified Strom, making him worry that his own hatred would make him like Ajax. Afterwards, Strom started to resent the MedievalGallantmon, because he was reunited with his love, which balanced his rage out, while Strom was left without anyone and free to become like what Ajax had been. As time went on, his attitude toward Ajax slowly improved, however, not drastically. With Balion: Quotes Chants "Through the scars of the blazing Wyrmflame, ascend me th’ground with exalted wings and draconic vein! Carry me to avenge the fallen and deliver justice! The future awaits us! Drake Evolution!" Category:Civil War Category:Dark Reign Category:Warbound Category:Avengers